


Office Recreation (Part 3)

by CombiningPowers



Series: Office Recreation [3]
Category: CombiningPowers, Parks and Recreation, Prasinski - Fandom, The Office (US)
Genre: Ass-eating, Comedy, Cute, Dirty-talk, Embrace, Fingering, Fucking, Hairy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Orgasm, Penetration, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, cum, doggystyle, intimate, pounding, prostate, rimjob, semen - Freeform, sweating, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: Andy and Jim's passionate foreplay soon becomes equally rough sex as they begin to rim and prepare one another, bodies intertwined in pleasure as their orgasms loom in on the horizon. Their inner libido's are unleashed as they take turns pounding and riding one another, filling the entire motel with their screams of ecstasy; sweat oozing from their pores as they drown in pleasure. However, as their lovemaking comes to and end and reality seeps back in, decisions begin to present themselves on the table, decisions that can and will shape their lives forever.





	Office Recreation (Part 3)

Seeing Jim’s propped up ass on the carpet, practically begging for deep and hard penetration; Andy was driven into a rut. Jims slight swaying did nothing to help the situation, moving both of his hands to spread apart his white and mildly hairy cheeks, revealing his tight and virginal hole. His neck was pushed against the floor, his face turned to the side as he moaned to his lover to show how much he coveted him. Jim’s mind imagined the feeling of Andy tearing him in two, and his erection began to return, his eyes also rolling back slightly in lust and anticipation. He knew Andy could see his face as well as his rear, and made sure to slather on his best ‘come hither’ face, pleased when Andy responded just as he wanted. A primal instinctiveness swept over Andy and he found himself effectively soaring off the messed-up and sweat-soaked bed, the provocative sight taking precedence over all else.

However, Andy was still a gentleman and a bit of a tease, so he started with Jims legs, licking and rubbing the two meaty limbs with ruthless competence; not satisfied and not moving on until Jim was essentially pleading for more. Slowly making his way up the mans body, Andy continued the journey, spanking Jims ass every so often to make him remember that something enormous was definitely coming. Jim’s moans began to grow the closer Andy got to his ultimate erogenous zone, the occasional slaps becoming more frequent and filling the room with their thunderous sound. Finally reaching the winking and craving hole, Andy began to play with the two snowy and desirable ass cheeks, rubbing them both delicately and roughly with the occasional slap thrown in for good measure. Just as he was about to rim the delectable hole, the sex-fueled and intimate moment was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door which startled both of the men; Jim beginning to cover his exposed areas with his hands and resuming a normal sitting position on the floor. 

-

“Hello? I know you’re in there,” spoke a sort of familiar voice, although the thick door muffled most of the speech. Losing most of their built up vigor, the two men began to regain their usual self’s, Jims embarrassment and Andy’s childishness re-emerging after being swept under the rug for their more ... passionate natures. “What do we do?” Jim whispered hastily, still fully naked and crumpled on the ground, his erection and slutty thoughts fading with each passing second. Andy was giggling at the situation, like a high-schooler who finally got caught by the teacher for yelling the word “Penis” at the top of his lungs. A trio of knocks began to fill the room, the sharp sound indistinguishable and irritating to the ear. “Go answer it,” mouthed Andy, his facial expressions over-exaggerated to make up for his lack of verbal communication. Slightly annoyed that, of course he would have to defuse the situation and do the work, Jim quickly got up and moved towards the door. Realising that if the door were fully opened he would be revealed, Andy crawled to the blind-spot in the doors path, clambering up on his feet and leaning his body against the adjacent wall. Finding no eye-hole to peer through, Jim opened the door slightly, sticking his head out to greet the person but not exposing his nakedness. He found a slight thrill in the idea, unsure as to why he didn’t get dressed instead; although he didn’t regret the thought of a nude interaction. Plus he’d already opened the door, so there was no time for turning back now. “Hi, remember me from reception,” came a squeaky voice, the young girl smiling at Jim’s head coming through the doorway. Jim nodded slowly, unsure of the woman’s intentions, but not really in the mood for room-service or whatever else the hotel offered.

“Listen, there’s no easy way to say this ... but I’m gonna have to ask you and your partner to keep the noise from your ... activities ... down, as we’ve had several noise complaints from other guests,” she kindly stated, her manicured nails awkwardly fidgeting with themselves as the words came out, embarrassed that she had to be the bearer of such uncomfortable news. Jim went white as a sheet, forgetting that she clearly stated earlier how non-dampening the rooms really were. The thought of every person in the building hearing his lustful and incendiary moans and screams filled him to the brim with anxiety. His blood returned as quickly as it left him, now bringing out a bright blush that turned his whole face to nothing but red. “oh ... um, well,” Jim stammered, desperately trying to find of any other legitimate excuse to validate his vocal performance. That’s when Andy decided to add fuel to the fire, and although he himself as well as the young lady could not see the larger man, Jim could definitely feel him. Starting off with small and light touches, Andy began to pick up where he left off, playing and preparing the tight ass in front of his face for future fun. “Its just ... well I have ... a videogame, and it’s really-“ Jim began to stutter, trying to keep his composure as Andy began to delicately prod his meaty fingers against his opening. The receptionist nodded, unaware of the scene unfolding behind the white oaken door, “Ok sure ... a videogame ... yup.” Jim stifled a smile, which was replaced by his mouth attempting to moan after Andy went to the next level and began rimming his ass. Keeping it within, Jim tried to end the conversation, closing the door slowly so he could focus on Andy’s wet tongue licking and pressing against his relaxing hole. The receptionist wasn’t finished however, moving her hand to stop the door from locking her out. 

“Now I know this isn’t my business, but you guys doing whatever you doing was so hot,” she began to yammer, “I can hear you from my desk and my god, the things I can only imagine you were doing were just .... oh my god.” Jim was slightly horrified at her weird interjection, but his confusion was replaced by a feeling of deep pleasure as the tip of Andy’s tongue began to make its way through his sphincter, Andy’s thick saliva paving the way to his inner body. With sweat beginning to form on his brow, as well as his own erection pushing against the cool metal of the gold door knob; Jim attempted to close the door again. And yet again, he was met with opposition. “So are you guys boyfriends? Lovers? Friends? Straight friends? Omg, are you cheating on your wife with him? No, with that assortment of sounds ... he’s your stepbrother isn’t he!” she began to exclaim, her list getting more and more crazy as she continued. Jim could barely concentrate on the last part of her sentence as Andy really began to shove his mouth and face deeper and deeper, twisting and curling his agile and thick tongue to lick all the surrounding flesh. He could feel the husky mans’ scrappy facial hair tickling against his butt cheeks, his large hands pulling them apart to the full extent that his physique allowed. His hole was opening tremendously, and his desire and urge for something harder and thicker grew; his own erection threatening to blow from the forbidden stimulation. His eyes began to slightly roll back and the pooled sweat covering his face began to drip down, covering his skin and falling into his eyes and facial hair. A shocked look suddenly painted the receptionists face, probably realising what was happening in front of her very eyes. It was too late though, as Jim, with one push slammed the door, this time not giving her time to prepare or react.

Now free from the constraints of an intruder, Jim focused on the pleasurable task at hand; spreading his legs apart and leaning his lower torso backwards into Andy’s face. He arched his back and pushed his ass outwards to allow Andy’s mouth the ultimate angle for tongue-fucking; Andy appreciating the extra room and eagerly taking advantage; pushing his flexible tongue even deeper. Jim could really feel the wet organ lapping up his insides, the waves of intimate and lustful indulgence throbbing throughout his body, his entire body now sweating profoundly; a large pool beginning to accumulate in the ridges of his back, spilling over into his ass whenever he leaned too far. Andy didn’t mind the mild torrent of sweat, using his hands to massage it into Jim’s cheeks while he stretched them apart.

-

It was beginning to take over Jim’s mind, the feeling so raw, so ravaging that he could barely concentrate on anything else. He was at the mercy of Andy’s tongue and he loved every second of it, overjoyed that he could finally experience what he always dreamed of. However, these was something else; much larger and thicker that he knew would completely satisfy his insatiable appetite. Twisting around and grabbing Andy’s head, he patted the sweat-laced mop and pushed back, easing Andy’s mouthpiece away from his forbidden zone. Andy’s whining made him laugh inside, but the other man respected his decision and backed off, wiping the thick and messy ooze of saliva from his mouth and nose; wiping it on his hairy and damp chest. As much as Jim wanted to feel Andy inside him, pumping and thrusting until they both burst, it was only fair that he return the favour. It was difficult to quell the thought, knowing it was well within his grasp; but Jim believed sex is all about equal pleasure and Andy was definitely due for some extra treatment. Picking the other man up by his armpits, feeling especially turned on when he felt the wet and hairy flesh squish with his touch, Jim helped Andy up. Before he could explain, Jim embraced him and kissed him; wanting to personally thank the tongue that touched all the right places. Andy didn’t object at all and instead wrapped his large arms around Jims smaller figure, bringing him much closer; skin upon skin. Their penises also began to rub on one another, the semi-boners they both experienced allowing flexible movement. As they kissed, tongues wrapping around one another in the warm gap of their joined maws, their members began to leak onto one another; seemingly relieved to finally come into contact with one another. Both men began to pant as this joined union continued, Andy feeling especially daring and holding Jim in place as he rubbed his thick erection into Jims, panting heavily in between kisses as he did so. Jim, happy to be at the use of the larger man submitted and wrapped his arms around Andy’s head, wanting to be even closer to the person who gave so much.

Still not wanting to accidentally ejaculate, Jim eased off after a long few minutes of loving and erotic smooching; pacing himself to keep Andy content but eager for more. Feeling the power play switch in his favour, Jim placed a hand on Andy’s pec, the wet and bristled hair poking into his delicate palm, and pushed lightly. Andy, still following instruction, obliged and collapsed onto the bed behind him, awaiting Jims next tactic. Wanting to give what Andy had just gifted him, Jim got on his knees and lifted Andy’s legs upwards, letting them rest on his own shoulders. And then he began to lick, licking as if his life depended on it; wanting to taste and become one with the hairy and tight hole in front of his nose. Andy, never having being rimmed to any degree before in his life, was pleasantly surprised and let the smaller man do his job, easing up his tense muscles to allow the slippery mouth structure to go to work. Although, this wasn’t Jims intention and after a solid minute of rough lapping and coating, Jim began to prod his index finger against the entrance. Unknown to the experience of anal play himself, Andy began to slightly panic; wanting the digit but at the same time confused as to what he was going to feel. 

Jim sensed this tension, and backed off slowly, not wanting to make the other man feel uncomfortable or afraid. “Have you never touched down here before?” Jim questioned delicately, not wanting to make the other feel bad for not trying the experience. Andy shook his head in response, embarrassed to verbally answer the question. “That’s ok Andy, its not something ... commonplace so I understand,” Jim responded nurturingly, “did you want me to ease you into the feeling ... or would you prefer we swap?” Andy, knowing deep down that the feeling of penetration was sort of a must-do for a gay man; obliged, knowing that if anyone was going to be gentle and delicate with the foreign action, it would be Jim. “Yes ... go ahead, Jim,” Andy responded, relaxing his shoulders and legs as he resumed his position again. Jim, although no expert on anal play still had more familiarity than the average Joe, occasionally fingering himself in the shower when he was alone and horny. The feeling was incredible, but there’s only so much you can do with your own body, and he was feeling eager to introduce Andy to the extremely rewarding sensation. Knowing full well that Andy was in a vulnerable and fragile state, Jim decided to hold back ‘the big guns’ until he was ready. Last thing he needed was to make Andy feel unpleasantly violated. 

Crouching back down in front of Andy’s virgin hole, he started to repeat the rimming process, knowing that the first step to successful penetration is comfort. Letting the heat from his breath as well as the gentle prod of his tongue push against the entrance, Jim gradually but surely began to make progress, not going any further until Andy was completely relaxed and willing to continue. With his hands, Jim began to massage and rub the thick thighs to either side of his head, making sweeping motions up and down their length, letting the heat from the friction seep into the muscles underneath. To Andy, these new sensations were very enjoyable, and he began to unwind more and more, placing increased trust into his lover. Jim, feeling Andy was prepared after 10 minutes of relaxation, resumed his initial position with his index finger against the hairy hole. Andy, now in a more calm state, didn’t object, but was still curious for his expectation. 

Very gently pushing his trimmed index finger into the warm and awaiting crevice, Andy began to moan slightly. Feeling the muscular sphincter around his fingertip began to tighten, Jim slowly removed the finger, slightly mesmerised by the ‘aliveness’ of Andy’s hole. He resumed the position again and pushed very slightly harder, only inserting as far as Andy let him. Andy did enjoy the feeling; Jims saliva acting as a decent lubrication that made the process much simpler. Jim began to work up a rhythm, never fully removing his finger and slightly pushing more of its length with each thrust. It wasn’t long before he could safely and easily insert the entire digit with ease into Andy’s ass, the larger man moaning with each movement. “Do you want to feel something special?” Jim seductively asked, smiling devilishly once Andy gave the go-ahead. Inserting the now wet digit again fully into Andy’s forbidden love-box, he twisted the finger until his fingertip was facing upwards. The twisting motion in itself was quite the joyful surprise for Andy, moaning loudly during the action; but that was not the planned intention.

Feeling around, letting the sensitive fingertip feel around the warm and wet walls that surrounded it, Jim continued to search until he found the spot. A small bump that was perfectly behind Andy’s primary sex organs distinguished itself as the prostate’s location. Upon finding the ultimate erogenous zone, Andy made a curling finger motion and rubbed the small bump. He was suddenly caught off guard by a vocal eruption from Andy, initially scared that he was screaming in pain. It was revealed to however be in pleasure, as Andy wiggled his ass, letting his rectal wall push instead against the foreign intrusion. Knowing that Andy desperately wanted the feeling, Jim continued to gently rub the fleshy knob, making sure to not go too far as he wasn’t finished yet. Above him, Andy was a complete mess. His hands were tightly gripping the bed-sheets and covers; his head was swaying from side to side; his ass was desperately trying to force itself deeper into Jims single finger. Feeling the looseness of Andy’s once tight hole, Jim was smugly satisfied that Andy had fully relaxed. “Do you want more babe,” Jim purred, still gently touching the walls around the prostate with ease. “Yes .... please Jim ... God Fuck,” Andy loudly whimpered back, still squirming in pleasure from the extremely sensitive touching. With that, Jim began to fiercely vibrate his finger, transferring the movement directly into the prostate wall. The action was too much for Andy and he screamed in pleasure, “MILK ME ... FUCK FUCK FUCK.”

Andy began to convulse and thrash, the prostate orgasm being much more powerful and deeper than a regular orgasm. The time reminded Jim of his first prostate orgasm, a shaped candle prodding against his g-spot in the shower. Clear and slightly white fluid began gushing out of Andy’s fully erect penis, once again coating Jims head and face, and he removed his digit from Andy, sucking it erotically upon its return. Andy was a heaving and panting heap of spent sex, soaking in his own bodily fluids and taking in the amazing feeling of what he just experienced. Clambering to the side of his spent partner, Jim nested comfortably into Andy, wrapping his arm and leg around the larger, thicker body. “I love you,” Andy whispered in between heavy breaths, turning to face Jim as he did so. Upon noticing his own prostate fluid and cum, he leaned into Jim and began cleaning, eager to share it again with his lover. Jim was surprised at the words, but felt content and satisfied, feeling the exact same for Andy. “I love you too Andy,” he whispered back, allowing the bearded man to mop up the love juice that painted his face. Both feeling the built up fatigue of an entire night of sexual conduct, they both began to slowly drift off; wrapped in one another and coiled together, the various patched of cum, sweat and saliva merging with one another as they rested. Jim, for the first time in such a long time ... felt happy.

-

Time flew by, and before he knew it; Jim was awoken by broken beams of sunlight pouring in through the gaps in the curtains. His body ached slightly from the previous nights endeavors, but he still felt well refreshed; and in a better mood than usual. Though, the larger man sleeping man next to him was the obvious reason for that. Without moving, as he did not want to wake the sexy beast from his slumber, Jim began to take in the form and figure once more, never getting tired of admiring the bearish stud. Andy’s breaths were slow and deep, still in REM most likely, and after last night’s activities, its no wonder he was still spent. Jim slowly sweeped his vision across Andy, a spark of giddish nervousneness tightening in his stomach as he processed the fact that he was sleeping with Andy. Peeling back the covers on Andy’s shoulders, Jim carefully revealed more and more of the hairy man; taking care to not accidentally wake Andy from his sleep. Resuming his previous position, Jim began to take in, once again, Andy’s newly revealed chest and stomach; the perfect form in front of him already beginning to arouse his inner libido. There was so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to appreciate. He hoped Andy was confident in his own skin, because if he wasn’t, then Jim would have no problem showing how perfect he really is. 

Seeing Andy in this state was a gift, one he never thought he would receive, yet alone open for himself. Replays of last nights sexual conduct began to play in Jim’s mind, the ones with Andy beginning and moaning for more really standing out. By now, Jim’s erection had come out to play once more, already recovered from multiple orgasms in such a small time frame. Realising he was staring intensely, Jim turned his attention to other stimuli. The most notable was the smell. It wasn’t a bad scent, in fact it was quite the opposite. A thick concoction of dried semen, salty perspiration and both men’s personal body musk mixed together, the heat from their touching bodies accentuating the mixture until it seeped into the fabric material of the bed-sheets and covers. Tough luck explaining that to the cleaning staff. It was an extremely arousing scent, one that acted as a natural aphrodisiac to be sure. If only he could bottle such liquid for production. A mental of image of Andy chained to a wall, an agile hand pumping his thick cock repeatedly until the creamy white love-fluid seeped out only to be collected into a small glass bottle crossed Jim’s mind; not helping quell his erection in the slightest. He wondered how Andy would react to the idea ... admitting that he personally would not mind if the roles were reversed ... especially if Andy was helping with the process. Shaking the sudden, but not intrusive perverse thoughts away, Jim refocused on Andy, who was still breathing deeply and quietly. His lips stood out the most, the perfect proportion to the rest of his face yet still being quite plump and soft, very nice qualities that Jim respected and admired. Unable to resist the beautiful sight, Jim leaned in closer to Andy, and brushed his lips gently against the other mans. Half expecting Andy to awake, Jim pushed his lips closer into Andy’s upon no reaction, closing his eyes on instinct. Jim loved to kiss Andy, the connection between the two; emotional and physical always bringing a tenderness and warm loving feeling to his mind. Daringly, Jim began to push his tongue into Andy’s warm mouth, making sure to still allow the man to breathe. This did the trick, and Andy stirred, eyes opening slowly to the sight of Jim’s delicate and handsome face.

What a way to wake up, especially with a loving kiss. Going along, Andy brought his right hand to the back of Jims head and brought the two closer together, their tongues intertwining with one another. It wasn’t long before a rhythm was established, and the two men continued to try and do more, the kiss becoming heavier, stronger as well as more passionate. Fires surged through the both of them, and Jim began to climb on top of Andy, lips still firmly but gently interlocked. Neither men wanted this to end, and so they continued ... continued until they both could literally not kiss anymore. Breaking off after a lengthy period of intimate loving, Jim rolled back to his previous position, leaving one hand around Andy’s torso to keep him close. He breathed in the mans aroma, desperately trying to forever lock it in his memories, he never wanted to let go. “If you don’t mind me asking ... how were you so good last night ... I mean, you are a virgin,” Jim questioned, moving his head so it rested on Andy’s hairy pectoral. Andy laughed heartily, Jim’s head bobbing up and down with the large movement, recalling the actions that sent Jim into an orgasm factory. “Well, I watch a ton of porn ... and someone once told me that icy-poles taste entirely different if you can eat the whole thing at once, so I practiced and practiced and voila ... last nights performance,” Andy responded in between chuckles, moving his own hand to Jims ass, cupping the plump cheek in his palm. Jim jumped slightly at the movement, but relaxed immediately upon realising what was happening. “That’s definitely interesting, I’ll be sure to do some practice of my own for the future,” purred Jim, “although your mouth is so perfect in every way, it’ll be hard to compete with.” “Well, I do like things hard Jim,” whispered Andy, “makes things more ... sexy and fun.” Upon finishing his whisper, Andy’s hand began to squeeze more tightly, the fingers prodding the soft skin underneath them. Jim responded by beginning to suck on the nipple in front of his face, recalling how much Andy enjoyed the play last night. 

Andy moaned, and his fingers began to search for the tight hole that he craved for, delicately pushing upon discovering its location. “That reminds me,” Jim moaned in between licks, “I never got to feel you inside me.” Andy continued to push his fingers against Jim tight hole, opening the narrow passage for the inevitable fun that was about to unfold. “Do you want to feel me now,” Andy playfully demanded, “how badly do you want this.” Jim liked the approach, and played along eagerly. “I want you so badly babe ... I want to feel your entire cock stretching my poor, delicate ass,” he moaned, letting Andy slip a single finger into his body, the nerves firing up and sending raw feelings of pleasure through his body. “Good boy,” Andy whispered, before suddenly kicking the covers away, revealing the two naked bodies to the world around them. Jim got onto position on the bed, resuming the same pose as yesterday before the interruption. He got on all four’s and pushed his ass into the air, swaying gently to entice the larger man to mount him. “Fuck me Andy ... push your fat cock deep into me, I wanna fell all of you,” Jim dirtily spoke, stretching his ass apart to give Andy the optimum view. Andy, who was already fully erect from the nipple play, got on his knees behind Jim, tall enough that it was the perfect height for penetration. Still wanting to see the other man beg, he took his 7” penis and began rubbing it on Jim’s white cheeks, literally painting it with the clear pre-fluid that was already leaking from the large head. The sensation was pure and sexy, and Andy began to moan upon feeling the raw contact. “How desperately do you want this Jim,” Andy teased, now tapping his cock on the other mans rear, the sounds amplified by the slight moisture that had already formed. “Oh god, I want it so badly Andy ... please, Fuck me with your monster, Fuck me until I scream,” Jim moaned hastily, pushing himself even more to try and get Andy to comply.

Pleased at Jim’s performance, as well as being unable to resist for much longer himself, Andy lubed himself up with his saliva and began to push the very tip of his penis against Jim’s tight entrance. It was a slow process, but he knew the raw fucking experience would be worthwhile for both of them. Relaxing his muscles, Jim pushed himself into the thick rod positioned behind him, wincing but not constricting himself as it slowly pushed further and further into his wet hole. Before long, Andy had successfully inserted his entire package into Jim’s slot, the other man now pooling with sweat but not complaining. Now was the fun part. Moving himself out of Jim, the other man deeply moaned, the veiny cock rubbing against his nerve-laced asshole sending electric shivers through his body. “Ahh fuck,” Jim moaned, resting his head in his arms as he continually relaxed his body. It wouldn’t be long before he had adapted to the foreign source. Andy then grabbed Jims hips, holding the love handles to better stablisie his balance. With that all sorted, Andy pushed himself back into his lover, his cock travelling along the warm and wet passage that was already beginning to open. With a few more tries, it wasn’t long before it was safe enough to safely build up a stable rhythm, and Jim was not protesting in the least. Pulling his large cock out before immediately shoving it back in, Andy was in pure heaven; the feelings of Jim’s tight body hugging and crushing his delicate sex organ was almost too much to bear. “You fucking like that,” Andy moaned in between powerful thrusts, slapping Jims ass every now and then, turning the originally white flesh into a sexy shade of pink. 

Jim now brought himself up again, holding the bedframe in support and loudly voiced his love for the intimate show of affection. The feeling of a thick meaty rod satisfying all his lustful and sinful cravings. “Fuck me harder,” Jim moaned, twisting his body around to get a better grip on Andy’s shoulder, motioning for him to come closer. Andy complied and kissed Jim deeply while continuously pumping his hard and throbbing cock into him, taking satisfaction when Jim quivered and winced during the impromptu make out session. It wasn’t long before Andy found Jim’s own prostate, and he angled himself slightly upwards to better hit the sweet g-spot. The difference was immediate, and Jim began to moan a lot louder with more pleasure, a higher pitch signaling the jackpot. Jim was now shaking in ecstasy, the raw stimuli driving his completely mad. From his angle, Andy could clearly see the light glisten off Jim’s entire frame, the hormone-laced sweat drenching the shorter man entirely in its embrace. Pumping slightly faster and harder, Jim was rendered speechless, the sounds choking at his mouth as his eyes began to roll back into his head. His grip on the bed-stand tightened to the point that his hands did not move an inch, and his lower body began pushing even harder against Andy, craving the orgasmic release that his cock offered. Feeling devious however, Andy began to back off, slowing his pace to not only control his own lust levels, but to send Jim into a cock-frenzy. And boy he was right. Immediately losing the waves of pleasure that sustained him, Jim pulled himself away from the bare cock and got on the side of the bed, letting his ass rest over the side. Desperately pointing to Andy to move, Andy complied and positioned himself once again. 

Andy on the floor, Jim on the bed with his knees stretched outwards. Knowing that Jim was fully prepared, Andy shoved his cock all the way into the winking hole, smiling devilishly when Jim’s initial scream turned into a long moan. This new angle gave Andy more control, with Jim’s body at his mercy. Two feet on stable ground also meant that he could thrust with the support of both of his thigh and leg muscles; an additional bonus that could mean all the difference for the now sex-crazed Jim. Regaining his previous momentum from the previous session, Andy continued to pummel Jim’s body with his blood-filled and hot to the touch penis, the primary sex organ squeezing and rubbing harshly against Jim’s inner layered walls. Jim was loving every second of the onslaught, his sensitive opening now fully unperturbed, ready and enthusiastic to accept all of the man’s length and girth. As Andy continued to thrust, changing pace to keep Jim on his toes and unprepared, Jim was beginning to feel a deep thrumming pulsation, originating from his lower half. 

No doubt, Andy’s member was hitting nerves untouched by any outside force, igniting for the first time in 28 years of life ... and he was riding the upsurge for as long as he possibly could. Spreading his legs even further, to the point where his muscles were stretched to the limit, Jim invited Andy even closer than before, gesturing in between loud moans and groans for the larger man to lean inwards towards him. His legs hurt as well as his feet, the awkward angle draining the blood away from the limbs, but he wanted, no, he needed Andy to come closer. Andy indulged the gestures and leaned forward, immediately getting trapped by Jim’s hands wrapping around the base of his neck. With nowhere to go but towards Jim, he dropped his shoulders and relaxed, continuously plunging and re-emerging from Jim’s ass as he did so. Finally getting the hint, he deeply kissed Jim, letting his larger body smother the smaller body, not that Jim cared in the slightest. In fact, the weight now present upon him helped in more ways than one. Jim could now feel his cock pressing against Andy’s stomach, the soft wet skin warm to the sensitive cock-head, which was leaking sticky pre-cum at a steady rate ever since Andy began fucking him. Andy’s stocky body was also extremely sexy, and Jim only wished to be closer to the beautiful sight that he had begun to love. 

Their kiss continued and the fucking also continued ... Andy not prepared to lighten up anytime soon. Not while Jim was still wanting and waning. “Fuck me like a whore ... I want to be your little slut ... your forbidden secret that indulges your every need,” Jim whispered, moaning provocatively into Andy’s ear as he did so. Andy loved the dirty talk, and begun to speed up, still kissing Jim and letting the other wrap his hands around his large frame. “Whores like you need to know their place,” Andy hastingly replied, before grabbing Jim’s shoulders and using them to push his cock to the base, his large hands keeping Jim’s body still as he mercilessly pummeled him harder and faster than before. This was too much for Jim, his widened hole sending heroin-like nerve impulses to his brain, as well as his prostate, which was now being stimulated by the flaring cock-head. “FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!” Jim screamed, an explosive orgasm like never before, instigated from anal pleasure alone, shooting out load upon load of his lustrous white cum, coating the two men, its consistency being smeared upon both their lower torso’s. The feeling was indescribable, Jim’s mind blanked for the first time since his birth, the hard-hitting and raw sense of pleasure crashing upon his body and mind equally for what felt like an eternity. Is this what nirvana or pure tranquility felt like? Pure and uninterrupted desire? His eyes rolled back into his head, blackness replacing his once perfect vision and his body spasmed, all the sex-related nerves still ignited and flat-out working overtime. Andy lessened his impact, slowing down and stopping altogether ... so close to cumming himself, but held on for one more ride.

Although he had just experienced the deepest and longest lasting orgasm of his life, Jim was still unfinished, knowing that he still had the will to continue. Andy was extremely tired and fatigued after fucking Jim for what must have been 15 or 20 minutes, never stopping or easing his workload as he wanted to give his partner the best he could do. Jim, sensing the other mans exhausted state through the heavy breathing as well as the severe oxygen debt decided to finish his partner in the kindest way possible. Climbing out of the bed, he twirled behind Andy and gently pushed him into the bed, gesturing for Andy to lie on his back. The sweat that covered his entire figure was probably enough to fill a small pond, and boy he was going to have fun licking Andy clean after this was all done.

Still fully erect after being where all penises crave to be, Andy’s full pride and joy awaited the command of Jim, who was now in control of the situation. Not wanting to tease this time, Jim climbed on top of Andy, legs to ether side, and let gravity do the rest of the work for him. With Jim’s full weight, the cock easily slid right into Jim’s open and awaiting ass, Jim making sure to squeeze hard on the member that now was a part of him. Andy’s moans filled Jim with confidence, and with that, he began a series of rising and dropping, making sure to close himself around the sensitive cock at all times. This angle wasn’t as pleasurable as the previous angles, but Jim knew this would give Andy maximum indulgence, coupled with the fact that Andy just had to sit there and take it. “Do you like that? Huh, Do you Fucking like this,” Jim began to moan, his own cock slapping wildly against his legs and stomach as he rode Andy. Andy couldn’t speak, but he didn’t need to, Jim’s increased speed and powerbottom position was suffocating the 7” cum-gun in a warm, wet, and tight embrace that kept it throbbing for more. Now feeling a slight flare in the cock nestled deep within him, Jim began the final assault, grabbing the bed frame and using it to literally slam himself into Andy, being careful to not let Andy slip out on accident.

A loud and churning slapping noise filled the room, erotic to the both their ears and any prying eavesdroppers. “Ah Fuck!!” Andy screamed, grabbing the bobbing and hypnotic hips and putting his own power onto them, the mesmerizing sight continuing to swallow up his entire length. “Cum in me ... Cum in me deep and fill me with your thick seed,” moaned Jim loudly, now near-bouncing on the large cock, squeezing his ass and sphincter muscles even tighter than before in a death brace that threatened to cut off the blood supply to Andy’s member. It was too much, the sight of Jim’s fat ass riding his cock as well as the feeling of the endeavor proved to be too much and with one motion, Andy pulled the hips sharply downward on his cock as he began to pour his semen into the awaiting crevice. He could feel spurt after spurt of the thick fluid coat Jim’s insides, and he didn’t want to move from this position ... if he could freeze time he would do so now. Unlike Jim, Andy was near silent during his orgasm, the contrast of several stimuli overworking him disallowed him from verbally communicating his pleasure. Not that he didn’t feel it, not even the prostate orgasm earlier compared to the religious experience he was just apart of. Jim was breathing exhaustingly on Andy, his now loose hole dripping with the excess semen that failed to coat the hot and sticky insides. Pulling himself off Andy, Jim lay his salty ad shimmery body next to Andy, glad he got to connect himself to the larger man, the two of them finally becoming one.

Recovering from both of their oxygen debts, they remained in silence for 10 minutes, both breathing deeply to supply their waxing and aching muscles with the sweet relief that they desperately needed. Andy made the first move and wrapped both arms around Jim, hands delicately placed on his pec and shoulder. “I’m sorry for what I said during that,” whimpered Andy, looking as if he about to cry, “I don’t want to hurt or strike at you Jim.” Jim was touched at the comment, realising he should apologise as well. “I’m sorry too Andy, the things I said, the things I called you ... I didn’t mean them ... well at least not the mean ones,” Jim kindly replied, wiping the imaginary tears from the bearded mans beautiful face.

There was no doubt about it now. Jim, in all his years of existing, had never once felt a connection this deeply with anyone. Andy was so much more, someone he felt deep inside that is the real deal. Do I tell him? How will he react? Jim was unsure of what the future held for the two, but for now, he was safe and secure, wrapped in the arms of the man who meant so much to him. “Jim ... there’s something I need to say,” spoke Andy softly, now brushing his fingers through Jim’s dark brown hair. Jim’s heart froze in his throat, he hoped Andy couldn’t feel the sudden hummingbird heartbeat he was now experiencing. “Of course Andy, what is it?” Jim half stuttered, trying his best to not make Andy feel uncomfortable. He felt silent tears beginning to pool behind his eyes, his mind already confirming several theories that must be true. He hates you. Probably will go back to being straight. You’re and idiot for thinking he’d want a nobody like you. But he waited, letting the other man speak. “I know, ... it sounds weird ... having not known you for that long. But that doesn’t matter, time is irrelevant when the truth is as plain as day,” spoke Andy, a sense of wisdom and great understanding mixed throughout his words. “I love you Jim, you’ve shown me so much and helped me see ... well me. You’re kind, non-judgmental and ... I want to be with you.” Jim was equally thrilled and over-emotional, the sudden reveal throwing his inner pessimism off chart completely. Looking up at the wide eyed god amongst men laying before him, Jim could not help but tear up. “I love you too Andy,” Jim sobbed, unable to form coherent sentences. Andy was surprised at the reaction, and slightly saddened, not wanting to make Jim cry. He held Jim even tighter than before, letting the other mans emotions run their course. They stayed like this for hours, arms wrapped in each others warm embrace, a deep and passionate connection already linking the two together. It wouldn’t be long before the next step of their long-winded journey commenced. 

-

“Andy did you fax those documents like I asked you too? Chris is gonna Literally kill me if I don’t get them to his office by noon,” rattled Leslie, folding her arms and scrunching her face up half-angrily. Pawnee was going through a tough economic time, and it needed all the skilled workers it could muster to help get it through the storm. “Why don’t you do it Leslie, I’m trying to beat my high-score on templerun, can’t let the evil gorilla monsters reach Karma lee” replied Andy, busy swerving his very damaged and cracked iPhone after way too many clumsy drops ... down the stairs ... from the top floor. “What do those words even mean?!” shouted Leslie, more concerned that she might be losing touch with today’s youth more than anything. A tie-clad figure emerged into the Parks and Rec meeting room, briefcase in hand after what appeared to have been a meeting. “Oh, don’t worry Leslie, I just delivered them to Chris right now,” hummed Jim happily, “he was too busy doing sit-ups from his doorframe to read them, but ... they’re there so yea.” Leslie thankfully beamed at Jim, and remembered to glare back at Andy. “You see Andy, you could learn something from your boyfriend,” she lectured, “god what would we do without you Jim.” Jim blushed at the comment and put his briefcase down, ready to take his lunch break with his lover. “Don’t worry Leslie, I’ll be sure to knock some sense into him ... I do have a few tricks up my sleeve that could easily put him in the right direction,” Jim spoke softly, not letting Andy completely hear what he was saying. “Did you say something babe?” contributed Andy, eyes still peeled on the phone screen. “Whatever you do, make sure he starts working harder,” explained Leslie, already walking towards the door, most likely about to scream at Ron for dismissing her craft workshop idea she put forward earlier today. Oh I think he has the ‘hardness’ factor all sorted out.

Closing the door, Jim sat down next to Andy, leaning his head on the taller man’s shoulder. “How are you Andy? Tired?” Jim questioned curiously, also getting mesmerised by the constant flashes of colour emerging from the phone screen. Andy put the phone down and wrapped his arm around Jim’s shoulder, bringing him much closer. “This sounds terrible, but ever since you started working here two years ago, I’ve also been working my ass off too,” remarked Andy, “I don’t think I’ve had a single nap in that entire time period.” Jim chuckled at the comment, aware that it was true, Andy was working quite hard all the time. “Its not like your perfect ass need any more work,” Jim cheerfully retaliated, “but I see what you mean, it seems we both need a break.” Andy nodded at the remark, also touching his plump ass as if to make sure it lived up to his boyfriends expectations. “You know ... I was thinking,” Jim suggested, “maybe we book a hotel room somewhere, get out of the state and have some fun ... just you and me.” He carefully slid his hand onto Andy’s belly, making sure he gave himself enough room to retract should anyone walk in. “That sounds like fun,” beamed Andy, excited for some special alone time with his significant other, “did you have anywhere in mind?” Jim pondered, but they both already knew what the other was thinking and a lewd smirk plastered both their faces. “I can think of one place in particular, somewhere special for the two of us,” whispered Jim, now bringing Andy to his feet, “but its not soundproof.” Andy now held Jim tightly in his arms, “I don’t think that will matter,” he provocatively teased, before leaning in and giving Jim a deep and passionate kiss. “C’mon, lets tell Leslie, I’m sure she’d want to know that Pawnee will have to manage without its dynamic duo for a week or so,” Jim proposed, stretching out his hand. Andy smiled from ear to ear, “Of course love, lets go,” he happily replied, taking his partners hand in his own as they walked out of the door.


End file.
